Sorceress
by saranghaeannie
Summary: CC never fell short of stories to tell. But in these stories, the witch was always the wicked. Would it be possible to make it different this time?


**Sorceress**

Disclaimer: Code Geass is not mine. This is only just for fun.

 _The world has a way of making its own stories. Stories where princes go on a journey to save a beautiful noblewoman at the top of the tower or from bad folks. But not to save his own kingdom or his own countrymen. The kind of stories where beautiful ladies in dresses are the only ones who get to have the happiness._

 _CC never fell short of stories like these. In fact, she has memorized in her head a handful of them, she could tell a different story for every person she meets. But, all these tales she knew told her that witches were always the wicked._

CC was unable to sleep. For almost an hour now, she has been closing her eyes from time to time trying to bait sleep, but constantly failing. It was a breezy night, and the sky was partly covered with ominous clouds. CC watched the tree branches from outside the window of her and Zero's room danced as the cold evening breeze swept them every now and then. The window was usually covered by a thick curtain, but a moment ago she decided to move it a bit just to watch the dark formation of the clouds, silently threatening to rain. There was something about the glass material of the window that will prevent others from the outside to have a look at the interior of the room. After all, it was Zero's room. It was guarded with the strictest form of security.

She can still hear the Britannian boy typing something on his computer. Lelouch spends few of his nights in the Black Knight's Head Quarters, but he was usually up more than asleep whenever he does. Always fumbling something on his laptop. CC would sometimes hear him mumble inaudible words under his breath while typing, then afterward he would laugh. Most often, she makes herself believe that maybe Lelouch has completely lost his mind. But she knew that he was just directing plans to defeat Britannia.

It turned out that starting a rebellion to beat a whole empire demanded a lot of sleepless nights and a good amount of insanity, at least based on what she has observed in her accomplice. She would sometimes fall asleep listening to the lulling of his keyboard.

Tonight was yet another night like that. The only difference was that she couldn't sleep. CC observed the wind grew stronger, and the clouds above the sky grew darker. A sudden shiver enveloped her that she ended up having the impulse to hug Cheese-kun close to her, gripping tight on the gray blanket that's covering her body.

 _It was cold._

The faint light of a lamp lighted the room. The Black Knights were probably up even at this hour. They're most often awake during the nights while making plans, then asleep by day to gather their strength. Like their cynic leader, Zero.

She looked at the clock on the table beside the bed. 11:07 pm, it says. She heard a faded screeching of the chair and footsteps nearing where she's lying comfortably.

"I know you're awake. Move over," a confident, authoritative voice said.

But instead of scooting sideward to make space, CC shifted her position, facing his direction. When she did not budge, Lelouch let out an exasperated sigh that made her subconsciously follow his command.

He sounded so tired.

"Boys get to sleep on the floor," she said in a hushed tone.

"I-I know… but my back's been hurting from all those political transactions with China the whole day."

She grinned slyly.

"You just want to lie next to me," she said.

"You wish," Lelouch replied, dismissing the subject.

He lied still on the soft comfortable bed, and the moment he did so, it seemed that all the muscles on his back relaxed. He even heard a soft creaking of bones, thankful to be outstretched.

"What are you thinking?" he heard the woman asked.

What was he thinking? There were a lot of things going on in his mind. Will the Black Knights manage to beat Britannia? Will they win? What are the probabilities of them winning? Were their weapons enough? Does he need to seek help from other neighboring empires to ask for assistance? Was his power enough to finish his plans? What was Nunnally doing right now? Can he really defeat the man that's been the source of all this madness? Can he really make a peaceful world for her sister? Ever since the two of them were dethroned and thrown in Area 11, he has been thinking of a lot of things. His mind never really turn off. Now, how was he supposed to answer that question?

"How to blow Britannia to pieces until there's nothing left of it." He said while his gaze was focused on the high ceiling of the room. She heard CC huffed amused.

"I bet you always think of vicious things in your head."

"You think so?" He asked, turning his head to face her. Instead of giving him a reply, the girl closed her eyes while a Cheshire smile was still plastered on her lips. Strands of green locks fall on her face. She looked almost peaceful.

"What are you thinking?" Lelouch asked back. CC opened her eyes to see two violet orbs staring directly at her.

"Nothing."

Her thoughts, of her life and of the past, have already left her a very long time ago. She thought of all the stories she's come across for all the centuries she's lived. Time was a foul enemy to overthrow. She never wins.

Now, she felt as if she was some mere moving entity, who couldn't anymore feel anything. But in reality, there was one thing that's been going on in her mind.

"Of course. How can a selfish witch who's-" Lelouch retorted, but then he was cut-off immediately.

"Do you hate me, Lelouch?"

The Britannian prince eyed her as though he wasn't sure who he was talking to. He has never seen this side of her.

"For what?"

He shifted his position so that the two of them were facing each other. But CC wouldn't meet his eyes. She was staring at the fabric of his white long sleeve as if it was the only thing she's seeing.

"For everything. For giving you the Geass. For ruining your life."

The rain started to fall, and the cold breeze of the night was swaying the twigs found outside of the Head Quarters.

He was grasping for words. And she almost felt ashamed of asking him that.

"I'm not going to repeat this twice so you need to listen."

CC was shaken to hear him say these words. She remembered the time in Kaminejima when he found out her true name.

"I was responsible for everything I did. All of it. You didn't ruin my life by giving me the Geass. No matter how all of these will turn out, no one's going to blame you for anything."

CC tightened her hold on her stuff toy, Cheese-kun. She didn't know what to say. She felt him moved closer until the stuffed animal was squeezed in between them.

In a raspy voice, he said, "You gave me and the world the privilege to have a choice, CC."

She felt his arms around her. And despite their inadequacies in physical strength, at that moment, they seemed enough to protect her from everything. Even from time.

She already forgot when she last felt this safe, and comfortable. The feeling was the same as arriving home after a long journey. Or being under a warm blanket on a rainy day.

"And I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again," he said and she could almost hear the sleep in his voice.

"Lelouch?"

"Hmm?" A sleepy tone was visible in his voice. She wasn't sure if he's still hearing her.

"Can you say my name?"

She felt his lips formed a smile on the crown of her head.

"You demand loads of…stuff."

She grinned even though he couldn't see it.

The rain was still falling hard outside, dampening the glass window of the room.

 _The world has a way of making its own stories. Stories where princes go on a journey to save a beautiful noblewoman at the top of the tower or from bad folks. But not to save his own kingdom or his own countrymen. The kind of stories where beautiful ladies in dresses are the only ones who get to have the happiness._

 _She never fell short of stories like these. In fact, she has memorized a handful of them in her head, she could tell a different story for every person she meets. All these tales she knew told her that witches were always the wicked._

She heard him say her name. Again. And again. And again. Until he fell into a deep slumber.

 _But in this story, the prince get to save the wicked witch from the top of the tower and seek her help to save his people._

"Thank you, Lelouch." She whispered.

-End

Author Note: Hey, thanks for reading! If you would be kind enough, please send me your thoughts by writing a review about this story. Or by hitting favorite if you liked it. Thank you!


End file.
